Live and Breathe
by myblacktears
Summary: Harry Potter grows up and has two kids. What happens when his wife dies and his kids are asked to go to Hogwarts? Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Harry Potter has gone in hiding, now Harry J. Macbeth. His wife Lyza has sadly passed on two years before our setting, and his son and daughter are distraught. Finally admitting defeat to depression he moves back to England to get help from his friends. But what about his twins when they go to the Weasley's/Grangers and they know nothing of Magic?

- (in middle of page) Time change or change in point of view

_italics _Memories

**_italic bold_**thoughts

**bold **accented words

Chapter 1: The Tragedy of the _Macbeth_

Harry stood by the fire. He watched the parchment crackle in the flames.

_**No, they will not go through what I did.**_

"Dad! STOP HER FROM BREATHING!" Harry looked at the fire cautiously. The parchment was gone. No trace of it could be seen. "DAD? DID YOU HEAR THAT! SHE CURSED!" Harry rolled his eyes. They were always fighting like this.

Then again, that's what twins do.

"Ray, don't curse at your brother. Loof, don't be a tattle-tail." Harry called.

There was a silence...the calm before the storm. Both children (teenagers really) stomped their feet angrily towards him, angry that he had not taken a side.

"Dad, just because you're a male, and he's a male, doesn't mean you always have to take his side!" Ray hissed.

"And you always take her side because you feel sorry for her because she's so small." Loof hissed back.

"I'm not small!" She said offended.

"Yeah, you are," Loof told.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You ass–hole!" Ray hissed.

"See dad? SHE CURSED AGAIN!"

"Loof, don't use the word curse, Ray, don't swear. Or so help me...no more TV." The kids jaws dropped, horrified at the thought of no television.

"Dieu, aucun excédent du besoin réagissent, hein Loof?" Ray asked.

"Vous pensez qu'il montrerait plus de sympathie. Après tout, nous souffrons autant qu'il est." Loof told.

"Lucifer James Charles Macbeth! No speaking in French!" Harry told, angry at his children for taking advantage of their many languages and his not knowing them. Ray snickered, "That goes for you too, Raynelle Nerezza Bella Macbeth."

Harry hated their names. _Lucifer,_ it made you think of Satan, the devil, but Lyza loved things like that, odd things..._magic_. Harry cringed. James was after Harry's father, so was Charles. That was the name that Harry had made (other then Lucifer). So to even it out, Harry made up the name _Raynelle,_ a beautiful name he thought. It was raining when the twins were born, and he had been thinking of Elle before the babies were born. Nerezza Bella came from Lyza. _Beautiful Lyza_. Lyza was full Italian, Nerezza Bella meant beautiful Darkness, and again her loving _magical_ things, she named that after the daughter. The younger of the two.

Lucifer shoved his hand through his black mess of hair. Just like James used to do. Really, Lucifer was a spitting image of him. He had black messy hair, dark green eyes like Harry, and he was tall for the fifteen year old which he was. Really, they were turning sixteen, but Harry didn't care. Lucifer was a giant 5'9'' and he towered over poor Raynelle. The only difference between Harry and his son were three things.

1. Lucifer had a mix of accents, and he could change whenever he felt so. He loved his American accent though and that's why both of them seemed so American/Canadian.

2. Lucifer loved attention. Maybe Harry would have loved attention too, where he not have been given so much of it in such a quick few minutes.

3. Lucifer had a natural dark tan from all of the places he had been and that Lyza was Italian...unlike ghost pale Harry.

Then there was gorgeous Raynelle. So much like poor Lyza. Raynelle had the same beautiful tan as Lucifer, she had her mothers beautiful curls...but Harry's lack to keep the dark mess in order. Raynelle had long slender hands just like Lyza, and long fingernails. Sadly, she had long fingers but a short body. She was only 5'5'' and she never heard the end of it from her brother. Raynelle had taken to looking as far from her mother as she could after her death though, straightening her hair everyday, dying her hair with a dark purple streak in the front, and her eyes which disturbingly changed colour. They would go from blue to green to grey to brown to violet.

"Well, what do you think of this new place?" Harry asked. They had only been in the house for the matter of half a day, but many things were moved in. It was cozy, a four story mansion.

"I'm still psyched that we got it! How did you fight off all those rich people?" Lucifer asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." He looked around the room. "Well, we've had a long day of packing.

Why don't we take a walk?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, totally. Maybe there'll be girls in the neighbourhood!" Lucifer smiled.

"Please, I don't want to hear it." Harry pretended to be disgusted. He looked to Raynelle.

"Well, baby girl? What do you think?" He asked.

"I think I'll stay here." She told. "I'll unpack more or something."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Being in the new house all on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Dad, let her stay. She'll be out of my hair for a while." Lucifer told.

"If you're sure."

**_Once they leave, I'll just experiment. As long as I don't think too loudly, Loof won't hear._** I thought to myself.

**_I heard that!_** I heard him say. I rolled my eyes. I hate it that Loof can hear my thoughts. Of course, we never told Dad this. He'd think we're crazy! But we don't care. Maybe all twins were like this...but those McMichael kids from Greece couldn't hear each other. I stopped myself. I don't want to know. It's dangerous. It would be something to get us locked up, bound, and on a free flight to Area 51. Not to mention all these other things. It all started the year Mom died. My eleventh year. And though this is disrespectful, I blame it all on her. Two months after she died I started being weird. Even though the weird things happened the day of my eleventh birthday. I started doing things normal children aren't supposed too and not being able to control it.

I didn't mean to do all the things I did with them.

I thought I could play the hero. And I was wrong.

Lucifer was the same example. He can do odd things too; he just doesn't know that I know. And I don't plan on telling him. I looked at the fire, I saw the flames and I smiled. So dangerously painful...I could harness that. I could tame it.

But then again, that's what I thought _that night_.

And again, I was wrong.

Harry walked on the sidewalk, staring up into the glossy white sky. It was a beautiful sky, one which threatened to snow at any moment.

"Look at them..." He heard Lucifer sigh to some girls passing by in a convertible. "God damn it!" He hissed.

"Loof..." Harry threatened. Lucifer silenced at once.

Harry thought of Lyza. This was where they lived when the kids were born. Here in little Whinging. Yes, little Whinging.

No one here remembered Harry, and his Uncle, Cousin, and Aunt (if they even saw him) would never mention _magic_ nevertheless to his kids.

Harry couldn't help but remember that night. He didn't want to, but the smoke of memory enveloped him, engulfed him in the hazardous danger.

_Harry woke up to a shaking. He looked over to his wife. With her brown curls, her dark eyes, her dark skin. She was so pretty. He hummed to show that he acknowledged her presence._

"_Harry? Harry, something's wrong." She whispered. He felt himself sober from his heavy dosage of sleep._

"_What? What's wrong?" He asked. _

"_I don't know. I just woke up and–" A loud beeping took over her voice. Both of them plugged their ears._

_It was the smoke detector._

_It was beeping madly, out of control. Both Harry and Lyza heard their children scream, from the sound of from the smoke they suddenly saw curling in their eyes they did not know. Harry yelled over the beeping._

"_GET DOWN TO THE FLOOR. CRAWL OUT, I'LL GET THE KIDS." He yelled. She shook her head._

"_NO, HARRY. I'LL GET THE KIDS, YOU GET OUT." _

_He knew he wouldn't win against her, so he left. He made sure that the whole time Lyza was behind him. He crawled on the floor. The sound of his children screaming scared him senseless. He started to go faster. Faster. Faster._

"_Harry, slow down. Don't tire yourself. We'll get to them." Lyza told, trying to remain calm. Harry took a deep breath and coughed. The smoke was thick in his lungs, it felt like the equivalent of smoking ten cigars at once._

"_There's definitely a real fire, Lyza. I can smell it." He told._

"_I know, Harry. Don't panic. We can't panic. The kids can't panic," even as she said that they heard the kids screaming._

_They got to the kids room. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Why was there only one kid there? Why was there only one kid screaming? Who was missing? -------_

"Dad? Heelllllllllllooooooooooooooooo? Dad?" Harry snapped out of the memory. "Whoa, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. His voice was harsh and it made Lucifer stop.

"You were remembering that night...weren't you?" He asked softly.

"Lucifer," Harry noticed they were at a park. Lucifer sat on the swings, Harry followed. They spun around so they could see. "Lucifer, I do think about your Mum, very often. It's just..."

"You feel like it's your fault."

"Exactly." Harry admitted.

"You aren't alone there." Lucifer sighed.

"Oh Lucifer, why would it be your fault? You know it's not. You didn't do anything wrong that night. You did everything I told you too." Harry assured.

"Whoa, Dad." Lucifer haulted. "I never said it was me." Harry paused.

"Ray?" He asked hesitantly.

"You finally notice." His voice held that monotone growl for a moment.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Harry yelled angrily.

"It means, it's been five years Dad. Five long years of growing up without a Mom, and half the time without a Dad. It means we grew up for five years on our own in foreign countries which we didn't recognize. We were alone Dad. And I could make my way through...Ray couldn't."

"Lucifer, I know that I left and I know I did bad things but–"

"But nothing Dad." Lucifer stopped him. The tone was so fierce it made Harry jump, yet angry. "You left us alone to fend for ourselves. We were kids! We were 11!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Harry yelled. "YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE MY KIDS? YOU THINK I LOVE BEING IN THIS HELL? I DON'T! I DON'T LIKE BEING THE WAY I AM, I DON'T LIKE BEING A BAD DAD. I WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU – I WANT TO REALLY BAD BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME!" Harry let go of a breath. He could tell Lucifer was stunned by the outburst. Lucifer took a breath.

"I trust you Dad. I always have, and I never once questioned your motives." He told. "But Ray is..." He paused. "Ray..." He tried to find the right words. "Dad." He let out an exasperated breath. "I know you think that Ray isn't herself."

"I could tell." Harry said bitterly.

"Well, she's been...Okay, different approach. There are three ways of grieving. One way is you totally try to forget the person, live as if they never lived. That's–I hate to say it–the way that I'm living it. The other way is down right depression. One where you don't want to be near anyone at anytime. Yeah, that's you."

"And Ray?" Harry asked, annoyed with the game.

"The last way is the worst one. One where you live in the shadow of grief, and you alienate yourself in your own depression. You want to be around people...but no matter what you feel like no one wants you. That person is usually surrounded with people grieving like us. Ray is the last one."

"The last one?" Harry cringed.

"She needs someone to be with her. Trust me Dad, we fight all the time. But I'm always there for her. But I'm not enough. I'm the big brother. She doesn't need a big brother, and she does need a mother...but we all know that's not happening."

"She needs a Dad." He finished for Loof.

Lucifer swung the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called. They both stepped in.

Raynelle scrambled from her sitting position by the fire and stood up holding her hands behind her back. "Welcome back. Not a long walk." She mumbled.

"Not too long." **_Why? What were you doing? What are you hiding? _**Lucifer asked her.

**_Nothing. Why do you want to know? _**She hissed back.

**_Whoa. Meeeooooowwww. _**He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going up to my **bed-less** room." She told.

"Raynelle. Wait." She looked to the voice. Never once had her father told her to wait unless she was in trouble. What did she do? Did he see what she was doing? She closed her eyes and gulped. She stopped and turned. "Lucifer, go start to set up the beds, will you? Just the air matresses for now. Thanks." Lucifer stomped up the stairs.

Harry went towards Ray, she shivered. Her Dad reminded her of one of those mean guys from fairytales. The way he was pacing, his back so straight, his hands behind his back, looking down his nose at her.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He asked. Rayn's mind raced with answers to what he was speaking of. She asked this genuinely.

"Talk about what?"

"About your mother." He answered simply. He watched her stiffen. It was obvious that she was not expecting him to speak to her about her mother...ever.

"What do you mean? You told us..."

_Never say her name again! You hear that? Never. I don't want it uttered, thought, I don't care. I don't want to hear it ever again. Got it?_

"I know what I told you. But that was then, this is now."

"I guess I took those words to heart." She shrugged sitting down on the carpet.

"I see that." He told, sitting near her. "Lucifer told me everything."

**_LUCIFER!_** She hissed mentally.

**_Hey, I just saved you from yourself. Shut it._** He hissed back, even though they were in different rooms. Sadly they could only hear each other in a short distance. It seemed blurry even this far off.

"Everything?" She asked in a whiny tone. Harry smiled. That was the girl he knew.

"Everything." He paused. "You have changed so much since that night. You used to be so bold, so...brave. You didn't care who said what...hell, you beat them up if they said the wrong thing." She snickered. "And now you are aware of everything near you. If anyone so much mutters your name you shiver. When someone raises their hand you crumble thinking they'll hit you." He furrowed his eyebrows. "My little girl isn't happy."

"...how can I be..." She asked, but she doubted he heard her.

"I give you so many chances to talk, so many houses, so many different lives. What else is there? What more can I offer?"

"You make me seem like a spoiled child." She told him. "I don't want new houses, because I know houses are only homes depending on who lives in them. Different lives? Well, of course I'll have different lives because of the different continents. Chances to talk?" She almost laughed. "This is the first time you've spoken to me like I'm human in _five years_." She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry Dad." She stomped up the stairs, but called behind her, "Daddy's little girl moved out with Mommy's coffin. Daddy's little girl grew up." She hissed before shutting herself in her room.

I tried to get the pump going for Ray's mattress, but it wasn't working. Maybe I should give her mine? Nah, let her suffer. Girls are girls, I don't care. Sisters are sisters...that's even worse. I looked around my empty room. It was a warm scarlet red. It was really welcoming. "And it's bigger then Ray's." I heard myself say.

In all reality, I could listen through Ray's thoughts and hear the whole conversation...

I could.

But I won't.

I start blowing up the second mattress. But stop when I hear,

"...Mommy's coffin. Daddy's little girl grew up." I heard Ray stomp up the stairs and I didn't stop her. Really, I should have probably grabbed hr by the elbows and shook her. I should have cursed her for saying that to our grieving father, I should have done something to make her realize what she did.

But I just listened. I broke my promise, and I listened.

**_I shouldn't have said that, I'm going to burn in my own flames. I would never make a good bad guy...I have the worst conscience. No, no, Dad deserved that. He can't come back after five years and pretend like he understands me. Pretend like he cares._**

_**He doesn't. No one does. **_

_**I feel like I've fallen into a black hole, it's swallowed me, and I can only go through the acid to get out. Either way, nothing good will happen.**_

_**The first way, I apologize, something I have never been able to do. I live with my own broken dignity and pretend like it never happened even thought both Loof and Dad will use it against me in the future.**_

**_The second way, I don't say anything, rot in my own guilt, and am beaten by all of his stares, looks and whatever else he'll throw at me. But that will be to horrible, I don't think I could stand it for more then a week._**

_**The third way, I do what I planned. I get out of here all together. **_

She seemed to wait, pause, maybe even sob. I couldn't tell. I didn't want to tell.

And to be all too precise.

I didn't really care.

Translations

God, no need to over react, eh Loof? (French, Raynelle)

You'd think he'd show more sympathy. After all we're suffering as much as he is. (French, Lucifer)


	2. Memory Lane

CHAPTER 2: Memory Lane

"_Harry, slow down. Don't tire yourself. We'll get to them." Lyza told, trying to remain calm. Harry took a deep breath and coughed. The smoke was thick in his lungs, it felt like the equivalent of smoking ten cigars at once._

"_There's definitely a real fire, Lyza. I can smell it." He told._

"_I know, Harry. Don't panic. We can't panic. The kids can't panic," even as she said that they heard the kids screaming._

_They got to the kids room. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Why was there only one kid there? Why was there only one kid screaming? Who was missing?_

"_Harry, where's Raynelle?"_

"_I don't know. I'll grab Lucifer, you start going downstairs for Rayn."_

_She ran for the door, still on her hands and knees as Harry went on all fours into the bedroom. "Lucifer, Lucifer listen to me. You have to trust me and get off the bed."_

"_Dad! Dad what's going on!" Lucifer asked._

"_I don't know, but we need to get out of the house, now." Harry ordered._

"_Okay. Dad? DAD! Where's Rayn?" Lucifer was already panicking. "She's downstairs, oh my god, she's downstairs. Dad! We have to get downstairs!" _

"_Don't worry Loof. We'll get there. Now, get off the bed and go on your hands and knees." Harry told. Lucifer shook his head._

"_I'm going to fall through the floor."_

"_No, you aren't Buddy. Don't worry. Come on." Lucifer edged off the bed. Edged carefully and slowly. Harry was worried, he could hear his daughter screaming._

"_MOMMY! DADDY! HEELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" He heard her voice downstairs. Lucifer was right. She was downstairs..._

_Lucifer started crawling carefully._

"_I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die..."_

"_You are not going to die Lucifer! Get a grip!" Harry yelled._

"_Fine! I'm gunna fall through...I'm gunna fall through..." Harry ignored it, at least now Lucifer was crawling at a good speed. When they came to the stairs they looked with wide eyes. Fire had crawled up to the bottom of the stairs from the downstairs area. Lucifer screamed. "RAYN! RAYN WHERE ARE YOU! MOM? MOM!" _

_Lucifer, I want you to go back to your room and go out your window - " _

"_But dad–"_

"_No buts! I know you to well, you have a latter, I saw you making it. Go!" Lucifer scrambled to his room, and he started grabbing his latter._

_Harry on the other hand thought of what he could do._

_He could only think of one thing._

_He took out a long stick with a handle. It was worn and was often seen around the Leaky Cauldron in London. He mumbled some words and the fire dulled for a moment as he jumped past it. He heard it start to flare up again._

"_Lyza? Lyza, where are you?" He asked. He ran from the kitchen, to the dining room, to the living room. The living room was overwhelming._

_The smoke was inevitable. The fire there was thick._

"_AH! I'M BURNING! MOMMY HELP ME!" _

"_WHERE ARE YOU!" Harry yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!" _

"_Daddy! Daddy, I'm by the couch! Mommy's not waking up! HELP ME DADDY! THE FIRE'S BURNING ME!"_

_Harry jumped through the fire. Though it was burning him, he could barely notice. _

_His wife and daughter were in there._

_And they were dying. _

_He ran past and saw Ray sitting with Lyza lying on her. Lyza's clothes were obviously burned, what was left of them were stuck to her skin. She was burned in the face, on her hands...anywhere which could burn had._

_She wasn't breathing._

_Harry flung his wife over his shoulder, and grabbed his daughters hand._

"_Ray, I need you to be very, very calm and I need you to run as fast as you can with me." He told her. She nodded, trying to keep her lip from trembling._

_They ran._

_And the fire chased them._

"Dad? Dad, wake up." Lucifer whined. He shook him.

"What do you want?" Harry said in just as much of a whine.

"People are downstairs to see you. They said it's really important."

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry waited until his son left and got dressed. He didn't try to tame his hair, but he put in his clear contacts, made sure that his scar was unseen, and made sure that he didn't look like he had JUST woke up.

He went downstairs. Neither of his kids were there, but many people were on the couch. He recognized them all at once.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. She came and hugged him. Ginny followed, Neville just nodded his head. Lavender and Pavarti smiled to Fred and George and then to Harry.

"Oy, Mate!" Ron smiled.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Oy, look, no more scar!" Fred (or George) gasped. The twins smiled at each other.

"Hello Harry, long time no see." Remus smiled.

They all looked old. The parents were greying, and the others looked like parents.

Which they were because Harry saw the kids on the ground staring up at him.

"You're Harry Potter!" One told.

"These are our kids." Ron told. "This is Jane Sasha Weasley," Ron told pointing towards the oldest, who looked around 14 or 15. She had red hair curly hair, blue eyes, and a lot of freckles but she looked like Hermione.

"And this," Hermione smiled. "Is Paige Weasley," she pointed towards a six or seven year old little girl who looked just like her older sister.

"I've read all about you," Jane smiled.

"That ones not mine." Ron told. Hermione elbowed him. "Jane's Hermione's double." He grabbed the youngest and flipped her upside down on his shoulder. "This one's mine!" He said as he tickled her.

A dark girl with red-brown hair smiled at Harry, "I'm Venessa Weasley. My Mum's Pavarti, my Dad's Fred." Harry smiled back at her for her nerve.

The other girl was pale but had dark hair, and blue eyes with freckles. "I'm Victoria Weasley, Mum's Lavender, Dad's George."

The last kid there was only about eight or nine years old. He had so many freckles his skin looked black, and he had green eyes and red hair.

"My name's Austin." He was obviously Ginny and Nevilles son.

"Nice to meet all of you," Harry told. "And nice to see you all again."

"Of course, Harry. You couldn't expect we didn't. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. He shrugged. "You have kids, where are they?" Hermione asked.

"They're upstairs. Here, let me call them." He went to the stairs. "Guys! We have guests! I want you to meet them! Come on down, that means you Ray." He knew if he didn't say that directly she would make up some smart–ass remark that she didn't know she had to come down. He heard Lucifer come out of his room, and he came downstairs.

"Hi." Lucifer said, looking at each person.

"I'm Remus, this is Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Lavender, Pavarti, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Venessa, Victoria, Jane, Paige, and Austin." Lupin smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Lucifer. Lucifer James Charles Macbeth." Lucifer loved to say his full name. "And, my sister is coming down very soon." He said loudly, obviously to get his sister's attention. They heard someone stomp down the stairs and come down. She stopped when she saw so many people. Harry was suddenly reminded of the time when he was in second year when Ginny saw him and backed away. But she didn't back away.

"Hi." She said just like her brother did. "I'm Raynelle Nerezza Bella Macbeth." She also loved to say her full name.

"Raynelle and Lucifer, I like your names." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you."

"How many months in between you two?" Ron asked. Harry made a face which tried to warn him to stop, but it was too late. Lucifer looked at his sister who looked back. Her eyes showed how annoyed she was, his eyes shone in triumph.

"Don't even say it–" Raynelle warned.

"Actually, it's only two minutes. Ray is just short."

"I am NOT SHORT!" She hissed.

"So be it." He rolled his eyes.

"Loof, don't say that," Harry warned.

"Yeah, I use those words. They're very powerful." Rayn narrowed her eyes.

"Oo I'm going to be cursed." He whispered.

"I hope you are." She hissed back. "Magic shows no mercy."

"Magic?" Lupin asked.

Harry knew that no one there was in robes, but in Muggle clothes. Harry had told them he would not want to ever make his kids go through what he did. It was too dangerous. So they dressed like muggles. And Harry praised them for it. But now Lupin thought they knew. Harry butted in at once.

"No, both Ray and Loof believe in Witchcraft. You know, Wiccan and such." He hinted they all seemed to follow. "They both know there's no such thing as magic."

"Says you Dad." Lucifer snarled.

"Yeah, we both know there is." Ray finished.

"We have proof." They said together.

"Oh really, what would that be?" Harry raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other.

"Dad," Ray sighed. "You're hopeless." She stormed up the stairs.

"Sorry everyone...Raynelle's a little...unsociable." Lucifer said before running after her.

"Bad time?" George asked.

"No, Raynelle hasn't ever had friends since that night. She's sure it was her fault."

"Why would that be?" Neville asked.

"Because she was the reason Lyza went down there in the first place. It was really scary if I remember right. I remember I had second degree burns all over my body. Both Lucifer and Raynelle escaped with nothing. Then again, Lucifer wasn't near flames in the first place." He shrugged. "They do believe in their magic."

"Do they do real Magic?" Arthur asked.

An owl arrived at the window at that moment, tapping his beak. Harry grabbed the parcels and through them into the fire.

"Answer your question?"

"Harry, maybe you should just let them go." Ron told.

"Don't you remember all the fun we had? They aren't like you. They have no reason to be hunted. No one knows they're yours because you changed your last name. They could be normal." Hermione told.

"As normal as you can be for witches and wizards." Ginny laughed.

"Besides, it might be good for you." Molly told. "You could pick yourself up. Get a good paying job–"

"And for the kids? Lucifer is obsessed with his drawing. He couldn't do it in Hogwarts."

"Yes he could." Hermione told. "You know he could. Don't you remember Jenna Davis?"

"Fine. What about Ray? She loves to sing and act...even though she hasn't for me for five years, but she does when she's alone. I know it. She'd die if she couldn't. I've read some of her lyrics. It's what she lives for."

"She could go into an empty classroom. And we do have plays every now and then, it's been that way for ten years. Harry, I think they should go." Lupin told.

"And why is that?" Harry snapped.

"Because. McGonagall has been getting messages...alot of magic has been happening wherever you live. And it's not coming from your wand." Hermione hesitantly told.

"Are...are you sure?"

"They are ¾ remember. They are bound to have some magic in them." Arthur explained.

"But...but..."

"You can't stop from having magic." Molly explained.

"Hermione, how do you know this?"

"Well, you know after the battle Dumbledore died, even though Voldemort got away again. But when he died McGonagall – Minerva – became Headmaster. She asked me to teach her Transfiguration classes after Jane was born. I accepted." She shrugged. "If you are absolutely positive that you don't want to leave your kids, you can teach History of Magic, Ancient Ruins, and Ancient Magic."

"What happened to Flitwick?"

"He retired. Come on Harry. You are so amazing...your kids will have to be too." Hermione pleaded. She watched him reconsider.

"You know what, I'll do it. I need to get out of the house, and if what you're saying is true...then I guess they have too." Harry nodded at the thought.

_**My kids are going to Hogwarts.**_


	3. A whole new world

Chapter 3: The nightmare

Harry decided that it would be best if he told his kids on his own, but didn't want to interrupt his best friends visit. He talked with them for a long time, and he was happy to know that his friends didn't bring up Lyza.

A lot of the time they were speaking of their old days in Hogwarts, it wasn't long until they got into the new days they would soon have in Hogwarts.

"How are they going to do it? They're turning 16, surely they can't be in with the first years." Harry told.

"You can use the way Snape teaches his students who are behind." Ron shrugged.

"Oh god. I don't want to torture them to make them learn!" Harry laughed at his own joke. Everyone followed.

"No, he does **actually** have a different method. He gives them a learning potion, and while they sleep. They learn. You could do it in two weeks. Thirteen nights, it should work." Hermione told. Lupin nodded.

"It would work. If he had thirteen nights. It's only a week until term."

"Then they will have to take hour naps in the middle of the day." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay, we have that settled. They'll be up with they're classmates." Harry paused. "I don't want people to know that they're my kids. I don't want to do favouritism."

"Then...hmm...why don't you change your last name back to Potter? I mean, everyone's going to know who you are anyways. Unless you want to give your kids the fame you had." Hermione told.

"Yeah. Okay." He sighed. "Once again, I'm Harry James Potter."

After his friends left, Harry called down his kids.

"Alright." He told them. He looked at them sitting on the couch, "firstly, Rayn, you were very rude to our guests, who, knew me from when I was eleven." He told.

"Firstly isn't a word." They both said at once.

"It's found in books." Harry countered.

"Yeah, books which aren't the dictionary." Lucifer smiled.

"You're just like Hermione." Harry smiled. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you two something, which I never thought I would tell you."

"Oh god, what is it?" Lucifer asked. Rayn hit her brother in the ribs.

"When I turned eleven, I got to go to a special school-"

"Dad..." Lucifer laughed. "You know how bad that sounds, right?"

"Not like that." He sighed. "I–uh, god, this is harder then I thought."

"Well?" Rayn asked. She had always been impatient.

Harry took out his wand from his pocket.

"This, is a wand." He told.

"We know that, we made our own remember? You got us the wood."

"No. This is a real wand." He held it towards the couch. "Wingardium Leviosa." He told. The couch slowly lifted. Rayn clutched to her brother, he looked down and paled.

"Dad..."

"Don't worry." He set the couch down.

"I went to a wizarding school." He finished.

They paused. A long pause.

"Well," Lucifer said. "That explains a lot."

"Well, you think we should tell him now?" Rayn asked.

_**Not everything. Even all that can't be normal.**_

**_Right. Okay, just tell him about your hearing, and we'll say there are more...foggy things. k? _**Rayn asked. He nodded.

"Well, Dad. I...we can uh, do things other kids can't."

"Like what?"

_**You tell him.**_

_**No, you tell him. It's your power!**_

_**Asked you first!**_

_**What are you? 4?**_

_**No, I'm 9...5 foot 9**_

_**SHUT UP!**_

"Lucifer can read thoughts." Rayn finally told.

"What do you mean, Hear things?"

"Think anything...anything at all." Lucifer ordered. There was a pause. "Berty Botts? What are those?"

"You really can..." Harry gaped. "What about you Ray?"

_**Nothing.**_

_**Don't lie to him Ray.**_

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"There's nothing. I'm the non-magic special one." She stood up. "This is a lot of information." She looked down at her clothes. "I'm going to the skate park."

"But the skate park is...I don't even know where."

"Then I better get going."

"Good morning." Harry said as his kids came to the table. They grunted. "You went to bed at a good time last night...and that's okay, you get an hour nap in four hours."

"Dad, I don't think you get it." Lucifer yawned. "This potion wears us out."

"Yeah. You think we sleep...but we don't. It drills into our minds...I'm making no sense. All I can say is, it's restless."

"You'll thank me later."

"You think that." Lucifer scowled.

"Well, think about it this way." Harry yawned. "Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Ally, and then you can get all your things. Your next nap is your last with the potion."

"And thirteen was my lucky number." Both teens said together.

"Well, you two should start to pack your trunks."

"Trunks?"

"Trunks. I'm using mine, and I got you two one. With your initials on them. Pack your things, clothes, things you want to...you know, keep with you."

"Okay!" Ray told. "Lucifer I'll help you pack!"

"Why are you so excited? I've never seen you this excited."

"It's lack of sleep." She assured.

"Okay. Let's go."

After Lucifer's non-private things were packed he sent Ray to go have her nap now so he could pack private things and he'd help her then take his nap after.

He packed all his special things, things he would need.

A journal...100 for random things, his Sketchbook –one of his most important objects-, his stash of chocolate he never let go, and most importantly, his picture.

His picture of his whole family...when the family was still in tact. But now, it was broken. All four members were gone, Harry wasn't himself. He was depressed and never played with them anymore...not like he used too. Ray wasn't herself either. She used to be outgoing, brave, happy, and now she was shy, scared, and never let anyone near her. And then their was his mom, who would never have a chance to turn from what she had gone to again. She was dead. There was no bringing her back. And then him...well, he tried to pretend this is how it always was. But he was kidding himself, and everyone around him. He looked at the good times. The happy times.

And then Ray came and spoiled it all.

"_Mom? Mom...is that you?" I looked around nervously. I heard her voice...I know I did._

"_You killed me Raynelle. You killed me."_

_That was her voice. I know it this time. I try to find where it came from._

"_Mom? Mom...where are you?"_

"_I'm DEAD because of YOU!" I jumped at the sound of her voice._

"_Mom...I didn't kill you." I said confused._

"_You did, Raynelle. You did it with your own two hands!" Her voice was close. Though she was my mother...I didn't want her near me. There was too much truth in her words._

"_I didn't...I didn't mean it..." I stumbled._

"_But you did it!" She accused. "You and your selfishness!"_

"_I wasn't being selfish!" I yelled into her direction. "I didn't mean to kill you! It was an accident! I didn't know it would go that far..."_

"_You killed me Raynelle...and he'll get you! You'll get what you deserve!"_

"_Mom? What are you talking about? Mom, where are you?"_

_I wish I wouldn't have said that._

_At first it was a silloette. I saw her walk towards me...her walk was more of a limp. A painful limp making her grunt every step. Then she got closer...her flesh was peeling off of her skin...it was black and red dripping with blood. Her once dark curly hair was now wet down to mats, and her eyes seemed to be bleeding._

_I felt the bile climb up my throat. I felt it gurgle in my stomach._

"_Hello, Raynelle." She said. She was so close I could smell her breath. I shouldn't have been able to as she was dead, but I did. She had flecks of blood coming out in her breath, but I couldn't move away from her...or the blood covering my face. "He's going to kill you...and I am going to watch...and laugh because you killed me. And when you are put into the ground...when you are locked six feet under, I'll watch while the insects rip you apart. He's going to kill you...you are dead! YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed. I backed away, but she followed. _

"_Mom...I didn't mean to kill you. It was an accident. I didn't know I would...I didn't know. You can't blame me for something which wasn't my fault! I was eleven! He lied to me! How was I supposed too..."_

"_YOU ARE DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD!" She kept on screaming. I ran away...wiping her bloodied breath off of my face. It wouldn't come off...it just smeared...I felt the bile rising in my throat I couldn't stop myself._

Raynelle woke up as she got sick. In her bed, it was a pitiful sight.

"DAD! DADDY! DADDY!" She cried. Not even cried, sobbed. She heard him storm up the stairs, in anger or fright he wasn't sure. "Daddy! Daddy! She's going to kill me! Mom's going to kill me! DADDY!"

"It's okay...it's okay. Mom is dead, she can't kill you. She would never kill you..."

"She wants revenge! I didn't do it! I didn't murder her!"

"I know...I know."

"No...you don't. And you never will."

_**What was that about?**_

_**Nothing. I don't want you to know.**_

_**Why did you think Mom would kill you.**_

_**Because she's going to.**_

_**Why would that be?**_

_**I dreamed it.**_

_**You did?**_

_**I did.**_

_**Are...are you okay? I wouldn't be after something like that.**_

_**No, no I'm not. Let's just go. Maybe I'll forget about it once we have all of our witchcraft stuff...and never mention it again.**_

_**You won't forget it that easily from what I heard of your screaming.**_

_**A girl can dream, Lucifer.**_

The kids walked into the crowded ally. Where were they?

"Uh – Dad?" Lucifer asked.

"This is Diagon Ally. Alright. First things first. Books."

"Wand." Ray said simply.

"Ray..." Harry said exasperated.

"Ray**n**." She corrected.

"**Rayn. **Don't be so stubborn, we can do that last."

"But Dad..." Both kids chorused.

"Best for last." Harry said in a sing – song voice.

"Whatever." Ray stomped off towards the obvious book store. "Well? Are you coming?"

"My, you have long legs. Much longer then your torso." The woman fitting robes commented to Raynelle. Her eyes lit up.

"Really!"

"Really." She smiled, obviously glad the girl was so happy.

"Told you so." She told to Lucifer.

"Puh–leeze. Give me a break." He said in his Australian accent.

They walked out with a bag for their robes and walked across the cobblestone street to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off their bags.

"Guess what? She said Ray–"

"Ray**n**,"

"–that **RAYN** was tall! I think you should introduce wizards to glasses." Harry chucked.

"Wizards already have glasses, Loof."

"You know what I mean." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Where next?"

"Well, let's narrow it down Loof. We have our books, we have our cloaks, we have our extra money, we have our quills, we have our stash of candy, well, only a few things left." Raynelle told listing of her fingers.

"You still need two things. But...I think you should get your wands first."

"So, Mr. Macbeth, you have Phoenix Feather Red wood?" The old man asked Harry. He nodded, hoping that he didn't remember his name was Harry Potter.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, your children...hmm..."

Minutes passed, each of his children trying out wands and jumping when they did not work, they both found the same wand (except for the wood), which was to be expected as they are twins.

"Siren scream Pixie, but Mr. Macbeth, you have Mahogany, Ms. Macbeth, you have Willow." The two nodded, staring at their wands in awe. They paid the old man, and left their father leading them down a street.

"Well, my first year of Hogwarts, I was like you. I knew nothing of magic, nothing of this other world. It was a hard struggle at first...and I think you will need a companion, other then each other and me, who will be in the castle. I got my owl, Hedwig. She was a snow white owl. I think you should have one too," He told.

His kids looked at all the pets. There were so many animals, so many to choose from.

"That one...no that one...no, no that one!"

"Calm down you two...you both get one."

Poor Raynelle walked away empty handed, while Lucifer walked out with an owl, which was black with white tips on the wings and giant yellow eyes.

"Why didn't you–?"

"I loved all of them...but there has to be the perfect pet for me somewhere."

"You'll find it."

"Animals have genders you know dad." She smirked.

"I know." He paused. "Guys," he turned to them. "I hope you two know that I will be going under another name when I get in there. I wanted you to live care–free without being teased that your dad's a professor." He explained. They appeared at the doors. "Now, while we're walking up, I'm going to tell you how everything is going to work tomorrow." Harry told.

Tomorrow, at 10:30 they would go to King's Cross to board the train. They would go separate, and as they were leaving for King's Cross Harry would tell them what to do. When they got onto the train they could get their own compartment, they would see him at the Staff table later, and they could talk through the little mirrors Harry had bought from the Weasley's joke store. One of the most well known stores in all of Diagon Ally.

"You will be sorted last, and Raynelle, **please** eat. People may get the wrong impression if you don't. Now, I should tell you about the four houses."

"Houses?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. As you know, Hogwarts was founded by four extremely different individuals."

"Godric Gryffindor," Lucifer chanted.

"Helga Hufflepuff," Raynelle mimicked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," He said again.

"Salazar Slytherin." Raynelle finished.

"Right. Well, easily told. Gryffindor is for the bravest of students."

"That's what you were in." Lucifer noted. Harry smiled.

"That's right. Hufflepuff is for...well, let's just say everything that's left in between of the other three." Harry rolled his eyes. "Ravenclaw is for the smartest of them,"

"Mom." It was barley a whimper from Lucifer, it made Harry cringe.

"Yeah, Mum. Anyways. Last and yes, least. Slytherin is for blood. If you are going to meet anyone like you who is full witch or wizard–it would be there. Also, it's for the clever, cruel ones who are dangerous...and I hate to say it cowardly..."

"What else?" Raynelle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You paused. You were going to say more." Lucifer finished.

"Ron Weasley, my first year when he was explaining to me told me 'wasn't one dark witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin'." He smiled. "And he was right."

"The man's crazy! Walk through a stone wall, he's trying to kill us!" Ray told.

"I'd trust him, we've seen the wizarding world." Loof told.

"I still think he's–" She stopped. She saw a girl smiling happily at her mother before running full frontal through a wall in between the ninth and tenth gate.

"Well, let's go. Oh, and TOLD YOU SO!" Lucifer laughed.

"Shut up, let's go."

They ran hand in hand through the gate. They dropped off their trunks and stepped onto the train. They saw their dad in a compartment with Hermione, and walked two compartments down. They sat there for a while, soaking it all in.

"So, it's real. It really is real." Ray sighed.

"You doubted?"

"Believe it or not I did."

"You shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hopefully not Hufflepuff. Ew, just...everything in between? No thanks. I'll pass on that one, I'm hoping Gryffindor. I always was the brave one."

"You aren't the brave one!" Lucifer growled.

"Oh really? Who is?"

"I am."

"Liar!" She hissed. "I'm the brave one."

"Prove it." He sneered bitterly.

"Prove you aren't going to be in Slytherin Mr. Bad–ass. Don't think I don't remember all the horrible things you've done in the past. All those pranks you pulled, those people you hurt...you liked to watch them suffer. Prove to me you won't be in Slytherin."

"I plan to be in Slytherin. **Unlike some** I never made false assumptions!" He was on the verge of yelling now. She narrowed her eyes.

"Good. I plan on being in Gryffindor. **Unlike some** I never do that either."

"You aren't brave." He was yelling at this point. She stood up angrily.

"**I WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SAVE MOM! NOT YOU!**" She screamed. He fell silent, not daring to look at her. For many moments she stayed where she was, not moving. She looked down at her hands, the tanned flesh almost mocking her. "You weren't the brave one." She hissed, trying to bring him lower. "You could have saved her Lucifer, but you didn't. You and your 'God Incarnate' powers couldn't save her, so don't you dare question my bravery. I tried. I tried as hard as I could. I tried to make her breathe, but she didn't. Mr–I–can–do–all, you should have been the one there, the one who tried to save her. That's why I'll be in Gryffindor, and you will be the coward in Slytherin." She stormed out of the compartment, not caring what her father's orders were as she sat with him.


End file.
